Tearful Reunion
by Sara lovelymusic
Summary: The Sun and Moon Will reunite / Just as they had met / In the beginning… Amu has a lot on her plate in this month alone not to mention she's worried about Ikuto. All this stress is getting to her and she's close to giving up but what happens next? find out here on Tearful Reunion! (some swearing but not much)
_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own Shugo chara**

 **Enjoy!**

 _The Sun and Moon_

 _Will reunite_

 _Just as they had met_

 _In the beginning…_

Seven years. Seven years since she last saw him. Last heard of him. After the last phone call they had it was as if he just fell off the face of the Earth. Now Amu was twenty and still waiting, wondering just where in the world that perverted cat went. Wondering, waiting and hoping for the boy she loves will come back…

Currently the pinkette was sitting on a wooden bench in the local park trying to sort everything in her head for what's going to happen in the next couple weeks.

'Rent was due in a couple weeks

She still needs to find a gift for Utau and Kukai's celebration for their six year anniversary in a couple days

Where was Ikuto?

Help Yaya settle into her new apartment tomorrow

Set up for Tadase's upcoming birthday party on Saturday

Is he okay? Why hasn't he contacted me yet?

Attend Ami's choir performance next week

And she still needed to write up the logs for and go to work tomorrow

I hope he's okay

She still needed to finish her homework which is due tomorrow…

I really need his help'

"This is impossible" she sighed and leaned forward to rest her face in her hands. Amu took a moment to compose herself mentally before getting up and striding towards her apartment complex which was on the other side of the park.

"Ah geez, why is so much happening this month?! This all too much to handle by myself!" she huffed and looked towards the setting sun and the moon slowly turning bright. She slowly continued her walk to her apartment and began to trudge up the stairs and unlock her front door. After she closed the door and took off her shoes Amu headed past the fairly small kitchen and living room and went straight to her room to finish up on the logs before she collapsed on the bed without even changing out of her clothes, just dreading the next day that will surely be full of stress and boredom.

 _Beep Beep Beep Be-_

A fist slammed down on the off button of the alarm clock then retreated back under the lavender cover but a few minutes later Amu scrambled out of bed and hastily got ready for work at the Sanjo Studio. After throwing on a pale grey cardigan over a white ruffle blouse and black leggings the pinkette began making breakfast for herself and Utau she grabbed her purse from the counter then sprinted out the door, locking it of course, and down to her car. Amu just pulled into a parking spot before spotting Utau walking from around the corner and called for the blonde's attention,

"Yo, Utau!"

"Oh, g'morning Amu what's up?" Utau replied while speeding up her walk to meet up with Amu

"Got you breakfast, want it?" she held out a container with a lukewarm omelette in it.

"Of course! You know I love your cooking!" Utau took the container and opened it once they were inside "Wait… how'd you know I skipped breakfast?" At this Amu rolled her eyes "Because you always do when we have to work early, which is stupid by the way!"

"Hey! I don't wa-"

"Want to be late" interrupted Amu smugly.

When the duo entered the studio room Yukari immediately put them to work.

"Utau, we need to re-record your new song so start on the warm-ups! Amu set the equipment up and get ready to lay over the track!"

"Yes ma'am!" both girls saluted and went off to do as told. With the help of Utau, Amu got the equipment ready for recording in no time.

"Great job ladies! I think this is the best one yet!" exclaimed Yukari. Amu giggled, "You always say that!" she teased.

"Yeah, because it's true." Argued the red-head, Amu just rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. Then she gasped when she saw it was already three o'clock,

"Oh shit! I was supposed to help Yaya move into her apartment today!"

"Well go on! We're already done here" Utau shoved Amu's stuff into her arms while she ushered the pinkette out the door

"O-okay! Stop shoving, I'll see you guys later!" Amu yelled back as she dashed to her car and sped away in the direction to Yaya's parent's house.

"Yaya! Amu's here!" Mrs. Yuki called up to her daughter, soon both Amu and Mrs. Yuki heard a door slam and stomping before Yaya appeared in front of them, panting and bent over before she popped back up with a cheery expression

"Amu! I'm so glad you're finally here!" the young girl jumped up to hug Amu around the neck tightly and then releasing her before pouting "Why'd you take so long?! I was waiting forever~"

"Aha, sorry Yaya I got held up at work, but I'm here now and ready to help!" she smiled sheepishly before Yaya grabbed Amu's wrist and yanked her along upstairs to the bedroom. Thus Amu sighed mentally as she thought of the exhausting day they were about to have…

"Let's get started!" Yaya cheered, the older girl smiled

"Yeah!"

After completing all the remaining tasks at home, the pink haired girl changed into a red t-shirt with 'Cool Cat' in the front and black shorts and crumpled onto her soft bed. She grabbed a pillow and let out a long tired groan

"I.. I can't do this anymore... I'm so exhausted!" 'Why can't Ikuto just come back already?' she felt her tense body relax at the thought of the cat boy whom she learned that she loved long ago. Her ears suddenly filled with the sound of his beautiful violin playing in the distance. Amu's head snapped her honey colored eyes widening

"Is that… no, it can't be." she breathed and scrambled for the balcony door throwing it open with a _slam_. The sound drifted into the semi-messy room it seemed to wrap around the teary-eyed girl. It made her heart swell while also filling her with determination and most importantly… hope.

Quickly grabbing some flats, the golden eyed girl dashed out of the house and raced towards the park where she could hear the violin's beautiful melody grow louder. Heart pounding, flats slapping against the concrete, and full of joy Amu continued to follow the beautiful music as it shifted directions. Left, southwards, sharp right then it stops. She burst through the thicket and found herself at a beautiful moonlit gazebo with stone stairs leading up to it. The same place she heard Ikuto play the violin for the first time. Gasping for breath, Amu looks around the area but her hope was squashed when she realized he wasn't there. Tears filling her Amber colored eyes, the soul crushed girl let out a sniffle and a sob before she trekked back to her lonely apartment.

"All an illusion, a memory. I was so stupid" she rubbed her eyes as shivers wracked her body as she unsuccessfully held back a few sobs. Once back in her apartment Amu kicked her flats off and shuffled to her bedroom. The defeated Hinamori clambered into bed under the covers and clutch a pillow to her chest as she stubbornly refused to let any sobs escape

'Why?

Why did my mind trick me like that?

Do I really miss him that much?

Will I _ever_ see Ikuto again?

Why?

Why

Why

 _Why! '_

A scream could be felt building up but before she could have a chance to release it a knock was heard on her window. Tensing she cautiously got out of bed, wiped at her tears again, and carefully tip toed over to the balcony door from where the knock came from. Opening the window she peeked and called out a shaky "H- hello?" after getting no response Amu turned and was about to close the door before she heard a _thump._ The frustrated pinkette whipped around to glare at whoever was the culprit but gasped at who she saw.

It was him

He was here

 _Ikuto's here_

"I-I-Ikuto?!" her watery voice came out in a disbelieving whisper

"Hey Amu, I'm back just like I promised-" Ikuto was cut off when Amu fell to her knees and covered her mouth to muffle her sobs. His eyes widened and he dropped down in front of her and cradled her in his arms that gripped her as comforting as he could.

"I-I-I thought-" hiccups could only be heard

"Shh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you and I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. I'm sorry Amu, love, I'm sorry." Ikuto whispered fiercely. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head as her tears soaked his light brown hoodie. After the sobs had receded she lifted her head to get a good look at him what surprised her was that he was also getting teary eyed.

"Heh, are you crying?" at this he smirked

"Only for you Amu" Ikuto whispered and brought their foreheads together. Ikuto pulled away and started helping Amu to her feet.

"Let's go inside, okay?"

"What so you can sleep in my bed again you perverted cat?" a small smirk was on Amu's face as Ikuto smiled fondly at her

"No, so I can tell you all about what happened." He leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Amu's pink lips, when the taller male pulled away he laughed at his Love's pink face and guided her inside.

"By the way, Amu?"

"H-h-huh?"

"Looks like you won" he whispered in her ear. Causing Hinamori's face to darken at the proximity

"Oh shut _up!_ I'm still pissed at you for not _contacting anyone_ in _seven fucking years_!" Ikuto laughed purely and snuggled with Amu on her bed and began his tale. Amu listened to her Loved one's story and couldn't help but think contently that she _finally_ has her support again and maybe… she could handle whatever the future might hold…

 _A reunion made_

 _Once again_

 _Bittersweet_

 _The Moon supports the Sun_

 _As the Sun supports the Moon_

 _For without the other_

 _All is unbalanced and turbulent_

 _But the the thought of their Loved One_

 _Shall bring peace to Them_

 _This isn't 'The End' for either_

 _But they shall begin anew._

 **Yo! Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you thought of this! There was a lot of time skips because I wanted to fit this into a decently sized one shot and I got too excited so I didn't bother to edit. since this is my first Shugo chara fanfic I'd love to hear your opinion on how i did! See ya around and thank you! - Sara Lovelymusic**


End file.
